


won't ask you to stop

by marsakat, troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: Josh is begging and Tyler eyes the hill behind the drummer. It would be a long tumble down and Tyler doesn't like the look of the bushes at the bottom.





	won't ask you to stop

"Push me," Josh says, one foot balanced on his board and the other planted firmly on the ground. Tyler wasn't sure a shove would even work, Josh seemed solid enough. "C'mon, push me. You've got to."

Josh is begging and Tyler eyes the hill behind the drummer. It would be a long tumble down and Tyler doesn't like the look of the bushes at the bottom. 

"Push me."

Tyler's last view of Josh is into eyes turned hazel-light by the sun. His hair blowing slightly in the summer breeze. And then he shoves with all his might, grunting as he collides with muscle and flesh and pushes Josh backwards. 

Josh falls and rolls all the way down, landing somewhere, without a yelp of pain, in the branches.

Tyler races down the hill, yelling out Josh's name. He skids to a halt next to his best friend and kneels down to shake him. “Josh, Josh, come on.”

Josh doesn't move. His eyes are closed. He looks almost peaceful, and it terrifies Tyler. 

Did he just kill his best friend?

Josh's eyes open, and Tyler nearly cries in relief. “Are you okay?”

Josh smiles, and that freaks Tyler out. “Yeah, I’m good.”

“Does anything hurt?” Tyler's half-hysterical. 

“Uh, a little bit all over. I might bruise.”

“Oh thank god.” Tyler presses his palms to his eyes. “You scared me.”

“I'm sorry.” Josh sits up and gently touches Tyler's arm. “I'm okay now. Thank you for pushing me.”

Tyler can't bring himself to respond to that.

* * *

Josh's eyes are cast in shadow, and Tyler's nerves increase as he can't read them. Josh holds his hands and looks around the alleyway--no witnesses. 

"Hit me."

Tyler slaps Josh. He holds back, doesn’t use his full force. 

Josh knows this, so he repeats himself. “Hit me.”

Tyler raises his arm and lets his palm collide full force with Josh's cheek. 

Josh stumbles to the side, hand automatically raising to touch his reddened skin. It takes him a minute to straighten up. 

“Again.” His eyes and voice are soft and hazy. 

Tyler hits him on the same place, and Josh gasps quietly but barely moves. 

“Again?” Tyler asks. 

Josh nods, eyes fluttering shut. 

Tyler hits him on the other cheek. 

“Keep going until I ask you to stop.” There are tears in Josh's eyes. 

Tyler's unsure about this, but he continues to slap Josh until it escalates to him beating up his best friend in an alleyway.

* * *

Tyler looks down at the knife in his hands. Small, probably wouldn't do much damage, but it glitters dangerously in the light. 

"Stab me" is what Tyler heard, but he missed Josh's mouth move. Had Josh even asked for this?

“Can you repeat that?” Tyler’s mouth feels dry. 

“Stab me.” Josh says, a little louder. 

“Where?” Tyler can't believe he's going along with this. 

“I don't know. Wherever you want.” 

Tyler runs through the places he could thrust the knife into. Abdomen or leg might sever an essential artery. Forearm, too. Upper arm seemed safest. 

Tyler is scared. He looks to Josh. Josh seems slightly upset, face scrunched up a bit as he watches Tyler turn the knife over and over in his hands. 

“Please, Tyler.” Josh is begging. 

Tyler lunges slightly and buries the blade in Josh's upper left arm. 

Josh cries out softly, stumbling back and away, right hand raising to touch the handle. 

Tyler's on the edge of a panic attack. He waits for Josh to speak. 

“We should go to the hospital.” Josh sounds calmer somehow. 

“Yes, yes, yeah, yeah, that can't be good.” Tyler watches blood ooze out around the knife. “Should we-”

“If I keep it in, I keep most of the blood in.” Josh says. He's mesmerized by the knife. 

“Then, then we gotta go. Come on, Josh, please.”

Josh follows Tyler to his car, and Tyler swears Josh almost pulls the knife out.

* * *

Tyler shakes, staring at the gun in his hand. He doesn't miss the words Josh says. 

"Shoot me."

"To kill?" Tyler mumbles. 

"Whatever you want."

Tyler cocks the gun and aims and fires.

**Author's Note:**

> Concept & beginning of the first 3 section bits by: marsakat  
> Other stuff that's not that by: dbmk
> 
> dbmk's tumblr: [rainbowhairjosh](http://rainbowhairjosh.tumblr.com)
> 
> marsakat's tumblr: [teeentyonepilots](http://teeentyonepilots.tumblr.com)


End file.
